Enemigos inesperados
by Roshelio
Summary: 2 años han pasado desde que Ryoma y sus compañeros de Seigaku ganaron el campeonato nacional de Tennis, Ryoma en su 3er año de la escuela secundaria necesita encontrar un nuevo reto para su equipo y el mismo...y adivinen quienes estan de vuelta XD RXS
1. El nuevo equipo

New team, unexpected enemies

Por Roikun

Pues este es un fanfic que se me ocurrio cuando pensé en que seria de Seigaku cuando todos se graduaran y dejaran solo a Ryoma, queria que fuera un One-Shot pero resulto que iba a salir muy largo así que creo que lo haré una serie de tres capitulos, que lo disfruten.

Dos años habían pasado desde que Echizen Ryoma el prodigio del tennis ganó no solo el torneo nacional japonés junto a sus compañeros de Seigaku, sino el US Open en América. Los que el antes llamó compañeros de equipo al graduarse de la escuela secundaria se dispersaron por diversas escuelas de todo Japón, dejándolo solo y con la responsabilidad de mantener a Seigaku como el equipo número uno de todo Japón.

Ryoma se encontraba ahora en su tercer año en la escuela Seigaku, era el capitán del equipo de tennis (para sorpresa de pocos) y era el campeón de diversos torneos profesionales, sin embargo sentía que algo le faltaba al equipo.

En esos momentos se encontraba en uno de los salones de la escuela tratando de decidir el orden del torneo interno para decidir la posición de regulares en el equipo " ¿Aun no te decides?" preguntó curioso Horio quien estaba observando por la ventana el entrenamiento de los demás regulares " Por mas que lo pienso se ve injusto, hay demasiada diferencia en habilidades entre los regulares actuales y el resto del equipo. ¿Y porque no estas ayudándome Vice- capitán?" dijo Ryoma haciendo énfasis al final. Horio sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda, era cierto, era el vice-capitán del equipo de tennis, y el tercer mejor jugador del equipo, mas su inteligencia no había mejorado mucho con los años.

" Te dejo la parte intelectual a ti, no es mi fuerte" dijo Horio mientras volteaba nuevamente hacia la ventana " Cierto" contestó Ryoma tratando de burlarse de Horio " Simplemente no me puedo concentrar" dijo Ryoma algo desesperado " ¿ Sigues pensando en eso?" preguntó Horio sabiendo a que se refería su capitán " Se que nuestro nivel de juego es tan bueno que hemos ganado por dos años el torneo nacional sin mucho esfuerzo, ¿pero que otro reto quieres?, es el torneo de mayor nivel que hay en Japon" dijo Horio tratando de convencer a Ryoma que no había manera de medir sus habilidades al máximo, por lo regular el torneo interno era mas desafiante que la mayoría de los demás torneos, Ryoma solo contestó con un suspiro.

"Si el capitán Tezuka estuviera aquí esto no estaría pasando" dijo Horio, al escuchar esto el actual príncipe del tennis se levantó de su silla y fue directamente hacia donde estaba Horio " ¿ Que fue lo que dijiste?" preguntó Ryoma quien tenía una mirada encendida y a Horio atrapado contra la pared " Dije que …seria mejor si …estuviera aquí el capitán Tezuka" dijo Horio temeroso de haber ofendido a su capitán con el comentario " Tezuka…eso es" dijo Ryoma muy convencido " Horio, llama a los regulares y a la profesora Ryusaki, es hora de saber de lo que es capaz este equipo" dijo Ryoma mientras salía de salón rápidamente.

Como media hora después en el mismo salón………

"Nos hemos reunido aquí porque su capitán quiere decirles algo" dijo la profesora Ryuzaki a los regulares del club de Tennis. Como regla desde el año pasado los torneos a nivel secundaria se jugaban mixtos por lo que podía haber tanto hombres como mujeres en el equipo, siempre y cuando tuvieran las habilidades suficientes.

Como regulares ese año estaban por supuesto como capitán Ryoma, a quien se le consideraba uno de los mejores 5 jugadores del mundo a pesar de solo estar en la secundaria y Horio como vice capitán del equipo, quien había cambiado su presentación a 'Horio, vice capitán del equipo de la escuela Seigaku con 5 años de experiencia en tennis', los cuales a diferencia de antes eran de tener cuidado.

Por la parte de las chicas estaban tanto Sakuno como Tomoka, quienes bajo la estricta supervisión del príncipe del tennis pasaron de ser presidentas del club de fans de Ryoma a ser valiosos miembros del equipo, la única diferencia que se les veía era que ninguna de ellas tenía el pelo agarrado, ambas lo usaban suelto y un poco mas largo que antes, lo cual resaltaba su atractivo femenino; Sakuno ahora portaba orgullosamente el titulo de novia del príncipe del tennis y fue gracias a ella que Ryoma demuestra sus emociones mas libremente. Junto a ellas también estaba  
Ann, hermana del ex capitán de la escuela secundaria Fudomine quien se cambio de escuela para poder entrenar bajo la supervisión de Ryoma….y otros asuntos personales, ella a pesar de ser el miembro mas débil del equipo es la pareja de dobles de Tomoka y su apariencia seguía igual que hace dos años.

Y por ultimo estaba Kachiro y Katsuo, quienes no se habían quedado atrás de sus amigos y ahora eran la nueva pareja dorada de Seigaku. Todos y cada uno de ellos obtuvieron su actual nivel de habilidad después de entrenar con Ryoma cerca de un año, y ahora eran un equipo considerado "invencible" por el resto de Japón y algunos equipos Americanos que habían tenido la desgracia de enfrentarse a ellos.

"Equipo, los he llamado aquí por una razón, todos sabemos que los últimos torneos los hemos ganado con los ojos cerrados y una mano atada…..literalmente" dijo Ryoma avergonzado por su idea de que cerrando los ojos y atando sus manos le darían mas emoción a los juegos durante torneos pasados "Pero ahora es diferente, no será ningún torneo el que ponga a prueba nuestras habilidades, ni tampoco una competencia por invitación" decía Ryoma mientras seguía con su discurso.

" ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?, no es como si nos dejaran jugar con profesionales" dijo Ann quien se estaba irritando "Además será difícil encontrar oponentes que jueguen a nuestro nivel, mucho menos al tuyo" dijo Kashiro, dirigiéndose hacia su capitán " Entonces estamos de acuerdo en eso, sin embargo se me ocurrió la manera de demostrar que hemos llevado a Seigaku al siguiente nivel " dijo Ryoma muy convencido " Creo que cuando ganamos el torneo nacional sin perder un solo juego ya demostramos eso" dijo Sakuno " Si, pero ahora demostraremos que somos la generación mas fuerte que haya tenido esta escuela, vamos a desafiar a los ex regulares" dijo Ryoma sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros " Cuando dices los ex regulares ¿te refieres a los que creo que estas diciendo?" preguntó Tomoka curiosa "Exacto" confirmo Ryoma " Esto será interesante" dijo la profesora Ryusaki.

Una semana después en las canchas de tennis callejero se encontraba reunidos por primera vez en meses todos los regulares de la generación antepasada: Tezuka, Oishi, Inui, Fuji, Kaido, Momochiro, Kikumaru e incluso Kawamura. Habían decidido llegar antes para organizar una estrategia contra el equipo de Ryoma." ¿Me estas diciendo que no tienes ni siquiera los nombres de los jugadores?" le pregunto Momoshiro a Inui " Como estamos en generaciones distintas no lo creí necesario, y los datos de Echizen cambian continuamente" explico Inui " Eso nos da una desventaja, lo mejor será dejar nuestra formación clásica de la secundaria: dijo Oishi convencido " Eso significa que se enfrentaran a la combinación dorada" dijo Kikumaru con gran entusiasmo " Shhhhh, entonces tendré que hacer pareja con este idiota" dijo Kaido dirigiéndose a Momoshiro " ¿ A quien le dices idiota?" pregunto Momoshiro irritado " ¿A quien crees?" y la pelea se prolongo como normalmente lo hacía.

"Vamos chicos cálmense, no es para tanto, lo hicieron todo el tiempo cuando eran capitán y sub-capitán en Seigaku el año pasado" dijo Fuji haciendo que ambos recordaran su ultimo año en Seigaku " Ya deberían estar aquí" dijo Kawamura antes de tomar su raqueta " Definitivamente tienen los hábitos de su capitán" dijo Kawamura igual de tranquilo para sorpresa de todos " Ya lo supere" dijo Kawamura igual de tranquilo " Eso fue inesperado" dijo Oishi ,a lo que los demás solo movieron la cabeza. "Solo queda esperar y dar lo mejor "dijo Tezuka animando a su equipo

20 minutos después se ve la figura de alguien subiendo las escaleras hacia las canchas " Echizen!!!" gritaron todos muy animados al verlo, algunos incluso iban a darle un abrazo al príncipe del tennis, sin embargo aquellos que iban hacia donde el estaba se detuvieron repentinamente al ver a los miembros del equipo de Ryoma. Algunos estaban sorprendidos de ver quienes eran los miembros del equipo, a otros les sorprendió el hecho de que hubiese chicas en el quipo, pero todos estaban perplejos al ver las 7 miradas frías que subían por las escaleras al lado de la profesora Ryusaki " No le hagan caso, no es nada personal. Es su manera de intimidar al equipo contrario antes del juego" dijo la profesora dirigiéndose a sus ex alumnos "Se nota que han adoptado las costumbres de su capitán" dijo Fuji con su habitual sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos los chicos dejaron el acto de las miradas frias y se saludaron mutuamente, recordando algunos buenos tiempos y otros no tan buenos, hasta que la profesora habló " Chicos es hora de comenzar, los oponentes de cada equipo serán escogidos justo antes de cada encuentro, así que estén listos" anunciaba la profesora " no crean que los que ven aquí son los mismo que cuando estaban en primer año, llevo dos años entrenándolos yo mismo, y puedo asegurarles que si los subestiman pasaran un mal rato" dijo Ryoma apuntando su raqueta hacia sus ex compañeros mayores

"Solo quiere asustarnos, no le hagan caso" dijo Momoshiro " N….no lo creo, míralos" dijo Kikumaru haciendo que todos los mayores voltearan a ver como se preparaban sus retadores, todos traían equipo de primera y tenían un fuego en sus ojos difícil de describir y una gran sonrisa que solo podía significar la gran confianza que tenían en si mismos. "Puede ser mas difícil de lo que creemos" dijo Tezuka advirtiendo a su equipo. "Los entrenadores en las bancas adjuntas a las canchas son opcionales y pueden ser cambiados después de cada partido" anuncio la profesora Ryusaki

Primer encuentro Dobles 2

Kaido-Momoshiro

Kachiro-Katsuo

"Recuerdo que ustedes dos eran inseparables cuando estaban en primer año, veo que eso no ha cambiado" dijo Momoshiro antes de empezar a jugar , la pelota pasaba de lado a lado de la cancha, parecía que estaba nivelado el encuentro, hasta que Kaido y Momoshiro empezaron a utilizar sus técnicas especiales " Boomerang Snake" grito Kaido mientras la bola pasaba alrededor d ela red y rebotaba detrás de Kachiro y Katsuo "Dunk Smash" grito Momoshiro mientras hacia su famosa maniobra y los chicos no pudieron detenerla.

A pesar de ver a Katsuro y a Kachiro perdiendo sus compañeros de equipo no se veían preocupados, lo que levanto sospechas por parte del equipo de los mayores " Echizen, ¿que clase de entrenamiento les diste a esos dos?" no parecen poder mantener el ritmo de Kaido y Momoshiro" dijo Kikumaru algo decepcionado " Esperen y verán, para el entrenamiento de todos ellos desarrolle un método que me gusta llamar 'motivación', sin embargo con estos dos es diferente, ellos obtuvieron sus habilidades de manera distinta, puede que ahora lo miren" dijo Ryoma explicando a sus contrincantes.

" Kachiro!! Katsuo!!, van perdiendo 4 juegos a nada, ¿no creen que ya calentaron bastante?" pregunto Ryoma a la distancia " Creíamos que nunca lo dirías" dijo Katsuo " Creíamos que íbamos a tener que mantener su paso todo el encuentro" dijo Kachiro mientras aumentaban rápidamente su velocidad y la fuerza de sus tiros. Al escucharlo anterior los antiguos miembros de Seigaku quedaron sin palabras, ellos solo habían estado jugando con Momochiro y con Kaido y a pesar de eso se habían mantenido bien contra ellos.

"Creo que es hora de mostrarles de lo que somos capaces" dijo Katsuo mientras daba su servicio " Homerun Snake!!!!!" grtio Katsuo mientras devolvía uno de los tiros de Momochiro, la bola era altísima, parecía que llegaría incluso al parque vecino " No es una buena copia del tiro de Kaido" dijo Oishi " Por el contrario, a mejorado el 'Snake' de Kaido tanto que hasta da miedo" dijo Inui quien dejo a Oishi confundido, pero sus dudas se aclararon al ver que la bola después de haberse volado la cerca regresaba para rebotar justo en la linea de la parte trasera de la cancha " E…eso es imposible" dijo Kaido sin poder creer que su técnica podía ser mejorada a tal nivel.

"Creo que es mi turno " dijo Kachiro regresando varios tiros dirigidos hacia él " Touchdown shot" grito al momento que regresaba un tiro aparentemente normal, sin embargo al momento que Momochiro trato de responder la pelota se fue a un lado completamente diferente, como cuando se arroja un balón de futbol americano " Ahora entiendo, ellos entrenaron en varios clubs de la escuela para obtener las mejores técnicas y sacarles provecho en el tennis" dijo Fuji analizando la situación " Pero este es una partido de dobles, al menos que tengan mas trabajo en equipo no podrán ganar" dijo Kikumaru " No se preocupen, lo mejor esta por venir" dijo Echizen muy confiado

"Como dijo el, al menos que jueguen en equipo no perderemos" dijo Momoshiro, a lo que los otros dos solo rieron levemente " ¿Quieres trabajo en equipo?, te daremos trabajo en equipo" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, dándole una sensación de escalofrió a Kaido " Esto no se ve bien" dijo Kaido tratando de averiguar que tramaban esos dos. Pero antes de que pudieran analizarlo vieron a ambos juntar sus raquetas y ver sus brazos mas musculosos como en una técnica muy utilizada por ellos en sus tiempos en Seigaku " Doble Hadokyu!!!!" gritaron Kashiro y Katsuo mientras golpeaban la bola con ambas raquetas utilizando el Hadokyu, Momoshiro y Kaido trataron de detener el tiro juntando sus raquetas también, sin embargo ambas fueron atravesadas por la bola, poniendo fin al primer encuentro.

" No puede ser" dijo Momoshiro mientras trataba de que pasara el aire a sus pulmones " Nos ganaron…a pesar de ir perdiendo 4 juegos atrás" dijo Kaido casi en el mismo estado " Era de esperarse de unos de los mejores jugadores de Ryoma dijo Fuji, el comentario capto la atención de el equipo de Ryoma, incluso algunos empezaron a reir " De hecho, con excepción de Ann, Kachiro y Katsuo son los miembros mas débiles del equipo" dijo Sakuno aclarando el comentario, después de decir eso regreso con su equipo quienes estaban felicitando a Kachiro y a Katsuo. Los mayores estaban sin habla, por alguna razón no esperaban tal habilidad de los miembros etiquetados como los mas débiles del equipo. "De seguro lo dijo para asustarnos" dijo Kikumaru tratando de aumentar el ánimo "Ya veremos…" dijo Tezuka aumentando la tención en su propio equipo.

Segundo encuentro Dobles 1

Oishi-Kikumaru

Ann-Tomoka

"Ryoma, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" pregunto Horio "Lo acabas de hacer" dijo Ryoma en su tono de siempre "…Como sea, ¿Por qué pusiste a Tomoka y a Ann contra la pareja dorada? Creo que hubiesen tenido mejores posibilidades contra Kaido y Momoshiro" dijo Horio preocupado por sus amigas "No te preocupes Horio, se llama estrategia, ellas tienen algo que Katsuo y Kachiro no tienen y es necesario para vencer a la pareja dorada" explico Ryoma "¿Y que puede ser eso?" pregunto Horio curioso "'Motivación'" dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa en su rostro " Claro, tenía que ser eso…" dijo Horio resignado

Oishi y Kikumaru se sorprendieron al principio, no era por la fuerza ni habilidades de las jovencitas que estaban enfrentando que le estaban dando algunos problemas, pero su trabajo en equipo era igual e incluso mejor que el de ellos, aunque sus habilidades no eran lo que ellos estaban esperando. "Podemos ganar esto si nos concentramos Kikumaru" dijo Oishi tratando de hacer que su compañero le prestara atención al juego.

A pesar de todo iban bastante parejos para el sexto juego, Kikumaru y Oishi iban ganando 3-2, aunque tanto Tomoka como Ann no habían usado nada extraordinario aun, sus puntos se los debían a su incomparable trabajo de equipo. " Creo que es hora de terminar con esta farsa" dijo Tomoka " Estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo Ann, dejando confundidos a Oishi y a Kikumaru " No!, hagan lo que les digo, no rompan la formación" grito Ryoma desde donde estaba " La única razón por la que van parejos es por el trabajo en equipo que están usando, ¿no lo entienden?" gritaba Ryoma una vez mas "Silencio Ryoma, esto lo hacemos por una razón" le decía Tomoka " Como en ustedes" dijo Ryoma resignándose "Pero alguien va a darle 100 vueltas a las canchas cuando volvamos" dijo Ryoma algo malumorado mientras veía que el juego continuaba.

"Mostremos de lo que estamos hechas" dijo Ann mientras tomaba su posición en el fondo de la cancha dejando a Tomoka completamente sola en el centro y cerca de la red " No fue una jugada inteligente…para jugar dobles tienes que jugar en equipo" dijo Kikumaru mientras se movía de lado a lado esperando el tiro " Ya veras" dijo Tomoka. Al momento del servicio Kikumaru lo recibió como si fuera la gran cosa y trato de aprovechar las partes de la cancha que Ann había dejado desprotegidas lléndose al fondo " Divine slide" dijo Tomoka mientras regresaba la pelota fácilmente apareciendo de la nada. " ¿Q…qué fue eso? " pregunto Kikumaru sorprendido " Fue como si sus pies se deslizaran por la cancha " dijo Oishi analizando su técnica

" ¿Nos podrías decir que fue eso Ryoma?" pregunto Momoshiro algo confundido " Veran, el Divine Slice no es una técnica de ataque, sino de movimiento, le permite aprovechar la poca fricción de la cancha para deslizarse como si estuviese patinando" explico Ryoma " Eso le da la misma facilidad de movimiento que tiene Kikumaru" dijo Inui mientras hacía anotaciones mientras veían como todos los tiros de Kikumaru y Oishi eran devueltos. " Muy impresionante, pero tu sola no podrás ganarnos" dijo Kikumaru quien apenas podía responder a los ataques de Tomoka " No soy la única que esta respondiendo sus ataques" dijo Tomoka con una gran sonrisa " Rainbow Shadow" grito Ann mientras aparecía y desaparecía por distintas partes de la cancha como una sombra.

" ¿Lo habías notado?" pregunto Tezuka dirijiéndose a Inui " No, esa velocidad se sale del gráfico, me es imposible analizarla" dijo Inui dejando a un lado su cuaderno de anotaciones. En la cancha Kikumari y Oishi apenas podían predecir donde estaba Ann y estaban comenzando a cuestionar si en realidad Ann estaba devolviendo sus ataques "Si eso les pasa viéndonos por separado imagínenles juntas" dijo Ann mientras le daba la señal a Tomoka, "Rainbow Slice" ambas se fueron a la parte trasera de la cancha y comenzaron a zig-zaguear hacia la red, era tal su velocidad que el solo destello de luz fue suficiente para cegar a Kikumaru, haciendo imposible regresar la pelota.

"Aunque le pusieron otro nombre no es nada mas que las dos técnicas hechas una a un lado de la otra" dijo Inui delatando a las chicas " Sin embargo tiene una debilidad, y no creo que Kikumaru y Oishi tarden mucho en encontrarla, por eso quería que cambiaran su estilo de juego solo para este encuentro" admitió Ryoma " ¿Y cual es esa debilidad?" pregunto Kaido raramente interesado " Lo mas seguro es que ahora mismo la vean, en realidad estas chicas son mas velocidad que poder" dijo Ryoma.

"Kikumaru, ¿has notado algo diferente en su técnica desde que dejaron de jugar en equipo?" pregunto Oishi quien aun estaba tratando de volver a ver claramente "Ahora que lo mencionas…todas su técnicas se basan en engañar o distraer la vista" dijo Kikumaru analizando su situación "Exacto, ni sus tiros ni su fuerza son la gran cosa, si cerramos los ojos y nos guiamos por el sonido no serán ningún problema" dijo Oishi indicándole a Kikumaru que cerraran los ojos. Ante esto Tomoka y Ann perdieron un poco la gran confianza que demostraban en un principio, pero siguieron jugando con todo su empeño.

El punto decisivo llego, todo lo que tenían que hacer Kikumaru y Oishi es anotar un punto mas y habrían ganado, aunque era el servicio de las chicas asi que no se podían confiar "Creo que es momento de 'motivar' a las chicas" dijo Ryoma mientras se levantaba de donde estaba y se acercaba lo mas que podía a la cancha sin romper las reglas. "Chicas dieron su mayor esfuerzo, estoy orgulloso de ustedes, recuerden que esto es un juego, no una guerra" dijo Ryoma con tal sinceridad que incluso sus ex compañeros de equipo se lo hubieran creído

" No es cierto!!" grito Tomoka " Para nosotras el tennis es y siempre será una guerra, desde el momento en que escogiste a Sakuno como tu novia nunca a dejado de ser así!!!" grito Tomoka quien parecía que iba a empezar a llorar " La única razón por la que practicamos día a día es con la esperanza de vencerla a ella, ella te alejo de nosotras!!" grito esta vez Ann. A nadie le importaba el juego ya, todos los mayores e incluso la profesora Ryusaki estaban con la boca abierta, no podían creer que Ryoma y Sakuno eran una pareja y mucho menos la trama que había tomado la situación en el club de Tennis, sin embargo para Katsuo, Kachiro y Horio era cosa de todos los días y no parecían afectados, Sakuno por su parte tampoco parecía ser conmovida por las palabras de sus amigas, como si estuviera acostumbrada.

"Chicas se los he dicho una y otra vez, para mi Sakuno es la cosa mas importante en la vida, el Tennis es aburrido comparado con estar a su lado" dijo Ryoma algo sonrojado poniendo aun mas lagrimas en los ojos de las chicas "Pero…." Dijo Ryoma mientras una luz de esperanza brillo sobre los rostros de Ann y Tomoka "si ganan les daré estos a cada una" dijo Ryoma mientras les mostraba un calendario que tenía de titulo 'Los 12 meses del año con Echizen Ryoma, una pose distinta cada mes', a lo que las chicas saltaron casi inmediatamente "Y esperen a ver la sección de trajes de baño que viene desde Junio hasta Agosto" dijo Ryoma con una mirada picara.

"Ann ¿estas lista?" dijo Tomoka muy decidida "Siempre" replicó Ann quien estaba decidida a conseguir ese calendario a toda costa. Kikumaru y Oishi fueron tomados por sorpresa, no esperaban que las chicas pudieran golpear con tanta fuerza después de un pequeño discurso de su príncipe " Kikumaru, cierra los ojos, que no te afecte" dijo Oishi. Ambos trataban de contraatacar a las dos chicas enamoradas pero fue imposible, por alguna razón con sus oídos solos no podían definir hacia donde iba la pelota, aparentemente e inconcientemente las chicas aprendieron a golpear la bola y rebotarla en el otro lado de la cancha tan rápidamente que el sonido no alcanzaba a llegar a los oídos de los jugadores, lo que fue la perdición para Oishi y Kikumaru, quienes perdieron 7-6.

"¿ Que les dije, mi método de 'motivación' es infalible" dijo Ryoma a los mayores " Para mi eso fue mas un soborno" dijo Momoshiro no muy convencido " El hecho es que ganamos y las chicas son felices" dijo Ryoma sonriente. Por su parte Ann y Tomoka tenían ojos de corazones mientras veían cada página del calendario una y otra vez. " Ryoma la discusión que tuviste con las chicas al final del partido….?lo planeaste para distraer a Oishi y a Kikumaru cierto?" preguntó el capitan Tezuka acusadoramente " ¿Distraer?, no capitán esta equivocado, probaba su nivel de concentración, si un oponente no se puede concentrar en la cancha es como si hubiese perdido el encuentro, solo veía si eran merecedores de ganarle a mi equipo….y fallaron" dijo Ryoma desinteresadamente

"Creo que es hora de que juguemos los mejores 3 del equipo" dijo Ryoma señalando a Horio quien estaba muy nervioso y a Sakuno quien trataba de que alguna de las otras chicas le enseñara el calendario, sin mucho interés en lo que sucedía en la cancha " Tienes que esta bromeando" dijo Kaido algo disgustado " Por alguna razón no creo que esos dos estén a nuestro nivel " dijo Kawamura algo inseguro " ¿Con que eso crees….?que te parecería jugar contra Horio entonces?" preguntó Ryoma confiadamente " Hecho" dijo Kawamura mientras tomaba su raqueta " Horio!!! Jugaras contra Kawamura, vete preparando" gritó Ryoma a su vice-capitán " Estas loco!!! ¿Como voy a jugar contra el?" preguntó Horio algo inseguro de sus propias habilidades "Descuida, descuida todo lo tengo planeado" dijo Echizen despreocupadamente "Eso es lo que me temía" dijo Horio resignado

Es el fin del primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, criticas, comentario, felicitaciones y quejas mándenmelas junto con sus reviews. Por Favor y gracias


	2. Una sorpresa tras otra

Enemigos inesperados

Por: Roshelio

Aquí los djeo con el segundo capitulo, disculpen la tardanza u.u próximamente actualizare más rápido

"Así como lo oyes Horio, jugaras contra Kawamura" dijo Ryoma con mucha seguridad "Pero…pero….pero…" decía Horio mientras que le principe del tennis le tapaba la boca ocn una mano "Claro que podrías reusarte, hacer el ridícuo, deshonrar el título del vice capitán de Seigaku y…" después de una pequeña pausa " ¿Y?" preguntó Horio nervioso "..No olvidemos que las chicas están observando" dijo Ryoma haciéndole señas con los ojos, apuntando hacia donde estaba Ann y Tomota.

"No perdere!!!!, hay demasiado en juego!!" gritó Horio entusiasmado "WoW, realmente quiere defender el honor del vice capitán" dijo Momoshiro, quien porto el título un año antes "Es una gran responsabilidad" comentó Oishi asintiendo con la cabeza recordando cuando era llamado por ese título por sus compañeros. Todos estaban bastante impresionados hasta que.. "No puedo perder…mientras las chicas me esten viendo!!" corrigió Horio como si fuese su grito de guerra "Parece que tiene otros intereses en mente "dijo Fuji quien no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa "HORIO!!" gritaron Momoshiro y Oishi al mismo tiempo "Ah si, lo del vice capitán también" dijo Horio desinteresadamente ofendiendo un poco a los mayores.

Ya en la cancha…..

Echizen se encontraba en la cancha con Horio, dándole las últimas indicacionesantes del encuentro…o eso pensaban los mayores "Y fue entonces cuando le dije 'esa no es una raqueta, es tu madre' " decía Ryoma burlescamente "Jajaja , ese chiste siempre es bueno, sin importar cuantas veces lo escuche" dijo Horio entre carcajadas "Ahem, ¿podríamos empezar?" preguntó Kawamura tratando de captar la atención d elos dos " Oh disculpa, lo siento, recuerda Horio lo importante no es ganar, sino que no te ganen" dijo Ryoma con un tono de sabiduría tomando por los hombros a Horio "Dalo por hecho" dijo Horio con mucha determinación listo para jugar.

Tercer encuentro Singles-3

Kawamura-Horio

El juego comienza con Kawamura superando ampliamente a Horio, la técnica de Horio no había mejorado mucho desde su año de ingreso a Seigaku, los ex regulares se estaban comenzando a preguntar como es que llegó a ser vice-capitan del equipo. "Ryoma te sobreestima" dijo Kawamura mientras anotaba otro punto sin que Horio si quiera reaccionara. "Por eso no quería jugar contra Kawamura" dijo Horio prácticamente resignado con las piernas temblorosas.

"Echizen ¿Cómo pusiste a Horio a jugar contra Kawamura?" es casi triste ver como le gana" dijo Kikumaru molesto " Esto no se pude considerar como un partido de tennis" dijo Kaido desilusionado " A como va estimo que Horio perderá en menos de 2 minutos sin anotar siquiera un punto" dijo Inui anotando en su cuaderno. "Todo lo tengo que hacer yo" dijo Ryoma tan tranquilo como siempre, mientras se acercaba a la cancha "¿De que hablas? Esto ya se terminó" dijo Momoshiro apuntando al marcador 5-0 a favor de Kawamura "Por el contrario, va comenzando" dijo Ryoma mientras se acercaba a la cancha.

Para sorpresa de todos no fue a la parte donde Horio estaba jugando, sino a donde estaba Kawamura, acercándose lo mas que podía sin violar las reglas y moviéndose de lado a lado copiando a Kawamura "Ellos tienen razón Horio, no eres mas que un patético perdedor, en 5 años jugando Tennis no has logrado nada, admítelo siempre serás mi sombra….pensándolo bien no eres lo suficientemente bueno para ser mi sombra" dijo Ryoma en un tono muy arrogante entre risas. Los ojos de Horio cambiaron completamente, no se estaban concentrando en el juego, ni en Kawamura, ni siquiera en la pelota, estaban viendo a Ryoma fijamente " Eso es mentira!!!" grito Horio mientras devolvía el servicio de Kawamura hacia donde estaba Ryoma, Kawamura no se movió, o mejor dicho, no tuvo tiempo de moverse ante tal velocidad.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos, nunca habían visto una pelota de Tennis moverse tan rápido " ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?, ahora entiendo porque aun no has conseguido novia" dijo Ryoma como si fuera el comentario de todos los días " Cállate!!!" gritaba Horio con rabia en sus ojos mientras la pelota le arrebataba la raqueta de las manos a Kawamura " Siempre fuiste débil, siempre lo serás" lse dijo Ryoma mas a si mismo que a Horio " Hadoukyu!!!" grito Horio, sorprendiendo a Kawamura y a los demás, pero esto canso algo a Horio.

"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?, no me sorprende, después de todo no le puedes ganar ni a mi novia, mucho menos a mi" siguió molestando el príncipe del tennis "Esto no se quedara asi… Dash Hadoukyu!!!" grito Horio mientras le robaba a Kawamura su única técnica original. Los insultos siguieron y de igual manera Horio seguía tirando Dash Hadokyus sin pensarlo "Eso es imposible, yo no puedo hacer mas de dos tiros con el Dash Hadokyu o mis muñecas reventarían, ¿como es que el lo hace tan seguido?" pregunto Kawamura incrédulo "Todo esta en la motivación" dijo Ryoma, pero se comenzó a preocupar un poco al ver a Horio exhausto y utilizando su raqueta para no caer al suelo.

"No creo que Horio pueda continuar" dijo Fuji "La presión en sus muñecas después de utilizar tanto el Hadokyu debe ser devastadora "dijo Inui viendo unas cuantas gotas de sangre que resbalaban por las manos de Horio. " El marcador va empatado 6-6, pero no creo que Horio pueda seguir" dijo Oishi preocupado por el estado en le que estaba Horio. Sin embargo sus compañeros de equipo lo veían sin mucha preocupación, como si no les importara. "No quería tener que llegar a esto, pero no me dejas otra opción" dijo Ryoma amenazante mientras sacaba un pequeño libro de su bolsillo "M…m…mi……." Dijo Horio sin poder creer lo que veía "Si, tu diario "dijo Ryoma fríamente mientras aclaraba su garganta.

" 08 de Junio, Querido Diario, a que no sabes que paso hoy, Ann se cambió de escuela y ahora esta en el club de Tennis con nosotros, yo personalmente quería entrenarla, pero Echizen me quito del camino y dijo que no tenia las habilidades para hacerlo ¿Quién se cree que es? …..01 de Octubre Hoy todo me salió mal, Ann no quiso ir conmigo al cine, Sakuno me volvió a quitar la segunda posición en el ranking de la escuela, Tomota me hizo limpiar toda la cancha y Ryoma termino yendo al concierto con las tres chicas de club de Tennis…..quisiera ser como el" recitaba Ryoma exagerando algunas partes.

" 16 de octubre, Hoy fue un día de lo peor, trate de confesarle mis sentimientos a una chica del club de tennis y ella solo se rió en mi cara, no se que le ven a Ryoma todas ellas, solo es atractivo, atlético, bien parecido y una gran jugador……todo lo que no soy" leía Ryoma, sin embargo lo ultimo lo fue diciendo en un tono mas bajo, como si dentro de el estuviera pensando 'me pase….', pero era demasiado tarde y el daño estaba hecho.

" Echizen!!!!...tu……." dijo Horio levantándose del suelo tan solo con su odio y resentimiento " Beta Hadokyu!!!!" grito Horio mientras sus ojos se teñían de rojo y destrozaba no solo la raqueta de Kawamura, sino que hizo un gran agujero a través de la reja de protección rozando por míseros milímetros la mejilla izquierda de Ryoma, quien se encontraba sonriente por su tercera victoria.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Momoshiro asombrado por el poder destructivo del Beta Hadokyu "A juzgar por la velocidad, la potencia, el ángulo y la posición diría que mientras el hadokyu normal te da 20 mas fuerza y el Dash Hadokyu te da 50 mas poder el Beta Hadokyu aumento ambas en un 100 es decir, el doble" explico Inui sin dejar de anotar en su cuaderno. Por su parte Ryoma estaba recogiendo a Horio del suelo, poniéndose debajo de su brazo para que pudiera apoyarse "No tenias que usar mi diario" dijo Horio nuevamente como si le estuviera hablando a su mejor amigo "Sabes que no puedes usar el Beta Hadokyu si no uso tu diario" dijo Ryoma devolviéndole el pequeño libro y recostándolo en una banca.

"Ann, atiende sus manos quieres" dijo Ryoma dirigiéndose a Ann " ¿Y porque tengo que ser yo?" pregunto Ann algo irritada " Por que tu capitán te lo dice" dijo Ryoma con una voz autoritaria " Esta bien" dijo Ann resignada mientras tomaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios y comenzaba a curar las manos de Horio 'Por eso eres mi amigo' pensaba Horio mientras veía como Ann lo curaba.

"De acuerdo chicos, ¿Quién es el siguiente?" pregunto Ryoma mas confiado que nunca, a lo que Fuji dio un paso adelante " Yo jugare Ryoma" dijo Fuji tomando su raqueta, después de todos el orgullo de su generación en Seigaku estaba en juego "De acuerdo Fuji, jugaras contra Sakuno" dijo Ryoma apuntando detrás de el, señalando a su novia quien estaba abrazándolo por detrás " Por favor sean gentiles conmigo" dijo Sakuno muy respetuosamente " Echizen…. ¿estas seguro?" preguntaron casi todos los miembros de la generación pasada de Seigaku " Claro que si, aunque no lo parezca ella es la segundo en el ranking de Seigaku" dijo Ryoma algo orgulloso a lo que Sakuno solo se sonrojo y rió levemente.

Les dieron unos cuantos momentos para prepararse, Ruji se sentó en una banca para concentrarse, ya que parecía que el encuentro que se avesinaba sería difícil, solo por curiosidad abrio uno de sus ojos para ver que estaba haciendo Sakuno, toda su concentración se fue al verla en la banca frente a la cancha con un espejo de mano maquillándose "Ryoma!! ¿Con que lapiz labial quisieras que le ganara a Fuji?" preguntó Sakuno desde lo lejos, lo cual hizo que Fuji casi se callera de su banca "El rojo" respondió Ryoma " ¿Qué tiene que ver el lapiz labial con un partido de tennis?" preguntó Kawamura "Absolutamente nada, peor les aseguro que Fuji tendra problemas para concentrarse" dijo Ryoma muy sinceramente.

"Echizen, estas equivocado, Fuji no perdería su concentración por algo tan insignificante" dijo el ex capitán Tezuka seguro de su compañero y rival " ¿Estas seguro?" pregutó Ryoma mientras señalaba a Fuji. Fuji se estaba mordiendo el dedo pulgar "Lapiz labial, rimen, sombra, crema humectante, pintura de uñas….." decía Fuji repitiendo todo lo que se había puesto Sakuno hasta el momento "Olvidaelo" dijo Tezuka resignado con una mano sobre su rostro.

Cuarto Encuentro Singles -2

Sakuno-Fuji

A diferencia de los encuentros anteriores Echizen se sentó en la banca adjunta a las canchas, la que esta reservada para el entrenador del equipo, esto levanto sospechas por parte de los demás, ya que no se había molestado en hacerlo con los otros miembros de su equipo.

El encuentro comenzó bien, se veía muy parejo, pero todos los presentes sabían que se debía a el habito de Fuji de jugar al nivel de sus oponentes, Sakuno no parecía ser una amenaza para el, siguieron devolviendo los ataques uno tras otro hasta que "Higuma Otoshi" dijo Sakuno levemente mientras le anotaba un punto a Fuji utilizando su propia técnica " Con que Ryoma te enseño algunos de mis trucos " dijo Fuji igual de calmado " No algunos, todos" dijo Sakuno mientras hacia nuevamente el Higuma Otoshi, pero esta vez Fuji no cayo en la trampa y lo devolvió fácilmente " Mis propias técnicas no funcionaran dos veces contra mi" dijo Fuji quien estaba comenzando a ponerse serio " ¿De verdad?..Tsubame Gaeshi" dijo Sakuno anotando otro punto contra Fuji " Por lo menos se que tengo tres puntos asegurados" dijo Sakuno relajada

Y así siguieron algunos juegos, era como un desfile de las 3 técnicas favoritas de Fuji, hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta que ya no funcionarían con su oponente " Ryoma te a enseñado bien, pero si no tienes nada original este encuentro esta mas que decidido" dijo Fuji devolviendo la pelota, así siguieron con tiros simples durante un rato, iban empatados 4-4 y se veía como un encuentro bastante parejo hasta que Fuji comenzó a demostrar porque le llamaban prodigio, sus tiros se volvían cada vez mas precisos y difíciles de de regresar, se veía como si Sakuno estuviera pasando un mal rato regresándolos.

El juego fue interrumpido debido a que Sakuno tropezó y le dieron tiempo para que se pusiera una venda " ¿Estas bien?" pregunto Ryoma preocupado " Si, solo que no pensé que fuera tan bueno" dijo Sakun tratando de tomar aire "No por nada era el prodigio de su generación" dijo Sakuno halagando al oponente "Tu necesitas 'motivación'" dijo Ryoma con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras juntaba sus labios con los de Sakuno y la abrazaba cariñosamente, el tiempo se detuvo para los dos y la mayor parte de los que estaba ahí se sonrojaron, incluso Kaido quien trataba de ocultarlo volteando para el otro lado. "Recuerda, ganes o pierdas siempre los serás todo para mi" dijo Ryoma cariñosa y afectivamente antes de que Sakuno regresara a la cancha.

"No perderé" dijo Sakuno lista para dar su servicio. Fuji noto que sus movimientos eran mas agresivos que antes, pero nada de que preocuparse, hasta que el estilo de Sakuno cambió completamente, cuando fue el turno de Fuji de servir Sakuno se quedo en la línea de atrás, sin excepción " Esa técnica solo sirve cuando juegas dobles, de otra forma dejas el frente completamente desprotegido" dijo Fuji mientras tiro una bola baja y lenta justo frente a la red, la cual era imposible para Sakuno responder desde donde estaba " Eso es lo que tu crees" dijo Sakuno tal vez demasiado confiada " Steel boomerang!!!" grito Sakuno mientras lanzaba su raqueta hacia la pelota, para sorpresa de todos la raqueta golpeo la pelota con el costado metálico, anotándole un punto a Fuji mientras la raqueta regresaba a la mano de Sakuno.

Todos los presentes estaban boquiabiertos, incluso Fuji se veía impresionado ante lo que Sakuno acababa de hacer "Interesante, pero no te funcionara siempre" dijo Fuji. Aparentemente era cierto, ya que tanto Ryoma como Sakuno se voltearon a ver mutuamente, con tan solo un tiro Fuji había visto la debilidad de su técnica, solo funcionaba 1 de cada 3 veces, mas que anotar puntos era para poner nerviosos a los jugadores y que se preocuparan por cuando iba a venir el siguiente, y Fuji había visto todo esto con tan solo verlo una sola vez.

"Además si regreso tu tiro antes de que la raqueta regrese hacia donde tu estas no hay forma de que te defiendas" dijo Fuji con sus ojos abiertos jugando un poco con la tensión del momento, sin embargo Sakuno se veía muy pensativa, después de todo, solo necesitaba un punto mas para ganar y las palabras de Fuji lejos de asustarla parecía que la emocionaban "Ya veremos" dijo Sakuno mientras asumía su posición. Ryoma por su parte estaba empezando a preocuparse.

El tiro fue el mismo, Sakuno estaba en la parte trasera de la cancha dejando completamente desprotegida la parte de enfrente, Fuji hizo un tiro lento en la parte de enfrente de la red. "Steel Boomerang!!" grito Sakuno mientras arrojaba la raqueta hacia la pelota y esta la golpea. Lo que nadie esperaba era que Fuji estaba justo enfrente de la red y el tiro le resultaba bastante fácil, fue tal su facilidad que remato la pelota elevando un poco en el aire, lo que Fuji no sabia era que desde que había arrojado la raqueta Sakuno había estado corriendo hacia la red, dio un gran salto en el aire, atrapo su raqueta en pleno aire y remato la pelota en el lado de Fuji, dejando no solo a Fuji y a los otros ex regulares sorprendidos, sino también a sus propios compañeros de equipo e incluso a Ryoma, al parecer era la primera vez que Sakuno hacia algo así.

"Creo que lo llamare "Surprise Smash"" dijo Sakuno mientras regresaba con sus compañeros de equipo "Ahora hay otra persona aparte de Tezuka y Ryoma que pueden ganarme…" dijo Fuji resignado "Eso fue sorprendente Sakuno, ¿donde lo aprendiste" le preguntaba Tomoka a su mejor amiga muy entusiasmada " Fuji me dio la idea" dijo Sakuno inocentemente.

Todos los regulares se veían muy sorprendidos, hacia solo un año ninguno de ellos hubiera siquiera llegado a pensar que Fuji pudiera perder contra Sakuno, sin embargo lo acababan de ver frente a ellos mas sin embargo no lo creían. "Esto tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto" dijo Kikumaru quejumbrosamente "Han ganado 4 juegos de 4, por lo menos tenemos que ganar uno" dijo Momoshiro irritado "Han ganado porque han sido mejores que nosotros" dijo Fuji prácticamente callando a sus compañeros de equipo "Según mi análisis con excepción de Sakuno todos ellos pudieron haber ganado mucho antes, pero parecen disfrutar dándole esperanzas a sus oponentes" dijo Inui acomodando sus lentes.

"¿Y bien? ¿Que les parece mi equipo?" pregunto Ryoma quien apenas regresaba de felicitar a Sakuno "Si tenían esas habilidades ¿Por qué no eran parte del equipo de tennis cuando estaban en segundo año?, nos hubieran ayudado mucho en los nacionales" pregunto Kaido recordando el año que fue capitán del equipo de tennis de Seigaku "En ese entonces ninguno tenía esas habilidades, todo lo que han avanzado a sido en menos de lo que creen" dijo Ryoma muy confiado.

"Quiero pensar que ustedes son se quieren ir de aquí sin ganar un solo partido" dijo Ryoma aumentando la tensión y recordándoles que no habían ganado un solo juego " Esto es injusto, no teníamos manera de saber a lo que nos enfrentábamos, ustedes llevan dos años viéndonos jugar" dijo Momoshiro quejumbroso una vez mas " Entonces permítanme preguntarle ¿Qué han estado haciendo estos dos años?" pregunto Ryoma prestando poco interés en su propia pregunta, mientras los demás solo se quedaban viendo mutuamente

"La mayoría de ustedes dieron por hecho que sus habían alcanzado el nivel máximo de sus habilidades, o que sus técnicas eran mas que suficiente para ganarle a cualquier oponente, ninguno a tratado de conseguir técnicas nuevas o de mejorar las viejas" dijo Ryoma acusadoramente "Si van a culpar a alguien cúlpense a ustedes mismos" dijo Ryoma, causando un gran efecto en sus ex compañeros, la mayoría se deprimieron, otros tenían miradas de determinación "¿Quién será tu oponente Ryoma? ¿Tezuka o Inui?" pregunto Fuji curioso, el príncipe del tennis se vio pensativo por unos momentos "Ambos" dijo desinteresadamente.

¿Que les pareció? ¿Como creen que sea el proximo encuentro? Mandenme un review con su punto de vista e incluso sugerencias, su opinión es importante , nos vemos en el próximo capitulo 


	3. La completa derrota

Enemigos inesperados

Por: Roshelio

"T…tienes que estar bromeando Ryoma" dijo Oishi algo nervioso " Es cierto, incluso para ti es imposible jugar contra dos oponentes al mismo tiempo, y mas si son Inui y el capitán Tezuka" dijo Momoshiro tratando de hacer volver a la realidad a Ryoma " Acaso este rostro les parece que este bromeando" interrumpió Ann señalando a su capitán y la mirada fría y desinteresada que tenía, como si no fuera la gran cosa " Cuando el dice algo lo hace sin echarse para atrás" dijo Tomoka animando a su capitán " Ya que si ellos tienen miedo lo entenderemos" dijo Sakuno incomodando a los mayores.

Todo esto comenzó un pequeño enfrentamiento verbal entre el equipo de Ryoma y los ex regulares, el cual no duro mucho " Silencio!!" dijo el capitán Tezuka en un tono muy autoritario " Jugaremos, si Ryoma dice que puede vencernos a ambos, creo que vale la pena demostrarle que esta equivocado" dijo Tezuka mientras tomaba su raqueta "Ademas quería conseguir datos sobre Ryoma, me pregunto cuanto abra mejorado en dos años" dijo Inui mientras dejaba su cuaderno a un lado y tomaba su raqueta.

"Creo que todo esta decidido entonces " dijo Echizen mientras se dirigía a a su posición "Entonces Ryoma ¿cuales serán las reglas?" pregunto Inui " Usaremos toda la cancha, como si fuera un partido de dobles, aparte de eso todo seguirá igual" dijo Ryoma. " solo una cosa mas…." Dijo Ryoma haciendo una pausa aumentando la tensión "Sakuno estará en mi banca" dijo Ryoma haciendo que el resto de sus ex compañeros se preguntaran la razón y una que otra mirada de disgusto por parte de Ann y Tomoka.

Special Singles 1

Ryoma- Tezuka, Inui

La pelota cruzaba la cancha de lado a lado, como se esperaba Ryoma estaba jugando bastante bien, a pesar de la aparente desventaja de 2 contra 1, sin embargo parecía no estar tan desnivelado como los ex regulares pensaban que sería. "No lo puedo creer….." dijo Kikumaru sorprendido por como Ryoma reaccionaba a cada tiro " Aunque se ve que se esta esforzando" dijo Kawamura. Efectivamente, el príncipe del tennis parecía hacer mas esfuerzo del necesario para devolver cada tiro.

"Creí que ustedes dos representarían un reto mayor" dijo Ryoma devolviendo la pelota "En realidad es tan solo el principio del encuentro y te noto algo fatigado" dijo Inui analizando la apariencia de Ryoma " El hecho de que sea agotador no significa que no pueda hacerlo" dijo Ryoma mientras conseguía su segundo juego consecutivo. "Va ganando…" dijo Kaido incrédulo "Aun asi Ryoma se ve algo agotado" dijo Oishi viendo como sudaba el príncipe del tennis.

"Pero algo esta mal, algo no se ve bien en la forma de jugar de Ryoma" dijo Fuji sin saber bien lo que era " Todos sus puntos los a conseguido por la fuerza, no a utilizado ninguna técnica especial" dijo Momoshiro dandose cuenta del detalle, y haciendo que tanto Inui como Tezuka se dieran cuenta de esto " Inui, ¿Cómo fue que esto paso desapercibido?" pregunto Tezuka demandando una respuesta del experto " No lo se, estábamos tan ocupados devolviendo sus tiros que no me pude dar cuenta…además no tengo datos sobre su manera actual de jugar" dijo Inui consiguiendo la excusa perfecta.

"Asi que se dieron cuenta…." Dijo Ryoma resignado "Quería ver que tanto tiempo podía seguir con este estilo de juego, pero parece que me han descubierto" dijo el respirando muy agitado "Eso solo limita tu potencial" dijo Tezuka "Pero en cambio fue un excelente calentamiento" dijo Ryoma no muy interesado en lo que Tezuka tenia que decirle.

" ¿Quieren técnicas?, aquí tienen una …..Pinball shot!!" grito Ryoma mientras golpeaba la pelota de tal manera que esta pegara en el poste de la red y rebotara hacia el otro, pero al mismo tiempo siguiera rebotando continuamente entre los dos postes " ¿Qué demonios es eso?" pregunto Momoshiro impactado "Si lo supiera no me estaría mareando" dijo Kikumaru quien estaba perdiendo el balance de tanto ver la pelota rebotar de lado a lado " Es impresionante, para hacer eso se debe tener una precision y un control absurdos, es inhumano" dijo Inui tratando de descifrar hacia donde se dirigiría la bola " No te desesperes Inui, en algún momento tiene que dejar de rebotar" dijo Tezuka quien también estaba viendo por donde rebotaría la pelota.

"Pierden su tiempo, una vez que Ryoma utiliza esa técnica nada lo detiene, solo unos cuantos hemos podido contradecirla" dijo Horio advirtiendo a los mayores "Eso puede ser verdad, pero nosotros tenemos una ventaja, somos dos contra uno" dijo Inui, mientras juntaba su espalda con la de Tezuka para que cada uno se ocupara de una mitad de cancha esperando a que la pelota rebotara .

"No funcionara, al menos no si no conocen el truco detrás de la técnica" dijo Sakuno desde la banca al lado de las canchas, por su parte Inui y Tezuka no sabían si preocuparse por las palabras de Sakuno o por la pelota enfrente de ellos, finalmente se dieron cuenta de lo que Sakuno quería decir, al momento de que la pelota reboto en la cancha esta dio barias vueltas en el piso antes de dirigirse directamente al rostro de Inui, arrebatándole sus lentes.

" El Twist Serve?" pregunto Tezuka sorprendido " Así es" dijo Ryoma, "Después de ver que esta técnica no era tan efectiva con jugadores de un nivel mas alto le agregué el twist serve a la técnica, haciéndola mas inesperada e impredecible" explico Ryoma " Efectivamente, es una técnica impactante, pero no te servirá por mucho" dijo Tezuka

"¿A que se refiere Tezuka?" pregunto Kikumaru confundido "Si Ryoma utiliza su Pinball shot la bola solo podría ir en dos direcciones, la que la bola tomaría normalmente y hacia sus rostros, dicho esto es mas fácil predecir hacia donde ira la pelota" dijo Fuji explicando la situación en la que estaban Inui y Tezuka

A pesar de que sabían como vencer la técnica de Ryoma esto les costo mas trabajo del que pensaban, de hecho les tomo un par de juegos tomar el ritmo para que la técnica no tuviera efecto sobre ellos. "Tal como esperaba de ustedes dos, lograron dominarlo fácilmente" dijo Ryoma sin mucha preocupación "Pero creo que es momento de subir el ritmo de este juego" dijo Ryoma con una mirada muy peculiar " Horio…….música" dijo Ryoma con un chasquido de su dedos, dejando mas que confundidos a los mayores, Tezuka inclusive se limpio los oídos para saber si había escuchado bien.

De una de sus mochilas Horio saca una grabadora, la cual prende con el volumen máximo. Lo siguiente fue inesperado, Ryoma movía los pies de una manera muy singular al ritmo de música tecno y otras combinaciones, esto no solo le permitía golpear la pelota en direcciones que su oponente no se esperaba, sino que confundía a su oponente con el ritmo y la música "Tenia que usar su Dance Dance step" dijo Tomoka algo avergonzada "Mas que una cancha de tennis el la convierte en una pista de baile "dijo Ann viendo a su príncipe bailar, ambas un poco avergonzadas

" ¿A caso dijeron "Dance Dance step?" pregunto Kaido confundido "Quizás tenga que ver con el juego Dance Dance Revolution" dijo Fuji (para los que no están familiarizados con lo que es esto, hay una nota al final del fic) " ¿El juego de baile?" pregunto Kikumaru " Parece ser" dijo Oishi.

"Al parecer el estilo de jugar de Ryoma a cambiado con los años, ahora incorpora diferentes aspectos de los centros de video juegos a su estilo, como el pinball y el juego de baile" dijo Inui mientras regresaba la pelota, después de perder otro juego Inui y Tezuka regresaron a su banca a hablar en privado.

"¿ Que piensas Tezuka?, nos va ganando 5-1 a pesar de estar solo" le preguntó Inui a su capitán " En realidad a mejorado mucho" admitió Tezuka " Sin embargo sus extrañas técnicas seran su perdición" dijo Tezuka con una sonrisa en su rostro " Parece que estamos pensando en lo mismo" dijo Inui " Hagámoslo" dijo Tezuka

Ryoma solo necesitaba un juego mas para ganar, sin embargo tanto Inui como Tezuka aumentaron varios aspectos de su juego, ambos eran mas rápidos y fuertes, o eso era lo que pensaba el príncipe del tennis, comenzó a perder un juego tras otro, sin preocuparse mucho, pero a su vez sin entender la razón, sin embargo los demás se estaban comenzando a preguntar que estaba pasando con el partido, incluso Sakuno estaba moviendo su pie de un lado para otro en señal de impaciencia.

" Hey Horio, ¿Qué sucede con Ryoma?" pregunto Kashiro preocupado " No lo se, para estas alturas ya debería de haber ganado" dijo Horio incrédulo " No será que……" dijo Ann " Es lo mas seguro" respondió Tomoka como si estuviera segura de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

" Parece que ya se dieron cuenta" dijo Fuji delatando a sus propios compañeros de equipo "¿A que te refieres Fuji" pregunto Momoshiro quien no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo " Ryoma utiliza su Dance Dance step para confundir al enemigo y como técnica a la vez, pero el esta acostumbrado a ganar todos sus juegos 6-0, ahora esta jugando contra dos de los mejores al mismo tiempo, cuando el partido se alargo mas de lo que esta acostumbrado el Dance Dance step lo cansó mas de lo necesario" explico Oishi " Era lógico" dijo Kaido, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que el tampoco sabía.

"Es algo tarde para darse cuenta de eso" dijo Tezuka "Ahora mismo Ryoma no tiene la energía suficiente para atacarnos, este juego es nuestro" dijo Inui, mientras ganaban otro juego, su tercer juego consecutivo. Antes de tomar un descanso en la banca. Ryoma se fue hacia sakuno esperando poder refrescarse y tomar un poco de agua, pero se encontró con la mirada fría de su novia quien estaba de brazos cruzados con una mirada que hizo a Ryoma pensarlo dos veces antes de acercarse.

" ¿T….te pasa algo S..sakuno?" pregunto el príncipe nervioso " Claro que me pasa algo!!" dijo Sakuno prácticamente gritando " Primero me convences de que entrene día a día sin parar, luego vengo aquí y le gano a uno de los mejores jugadores que Japon a tenido y ¿todo para que?" decía Sakuno mientras señalaba a Ryoma con el dedo y se acercaba cada vez mas. El caminar hacia atrás hizo que Ryoma tropezar y cayera al suelo, pero aun ahí Sakuno seguía señalándolo con un tono muy fuerte.

" Para que tu, si tu, uno de los mejores jugadores del mundo, capitán del equipo y lo mas importante de todo, mi novio pierda contra dos buenos para nada!!" dijo Sakuno muy fuertemente, Tezuka e Inui estaban a punto de protestar sobre el comentario que Sakuno hizo sobre ellos, pero se arrepintieron al cruzar miradas con la joven " Ahora quiero que me digas ¿para que hemos entrenado tanto? Para que vinimos aquí? Si ibas a perder el último partido? ….Responde!!!" le dijo Sakuno al príncipe del tennis mientras prácticamente lo levantaba del cuello de su camiseta.

"Me encanta cuando te pones así" dijo Ryoma no muy afectado "¿Te gustaría que ganara?" pregunto Ryoma mientras tomaba una de las mejillas de Sakuno en sus manos "Si" dijo Sakuno con su tono alegre y tímido de siempre "Dalo por hecho" dijo Ryoma antes de volver a la cancha "Por cierto, la que me pidió que te entrenara fuiste tu" comento Ryoma en su camino a la cancha con un tono sarcástico a lo que Sakuno solo le saco la lengua.

"¿Ella siempre es así?" pregunto Fuji quien estaba algo impactado por el comportamiento de Sakuno "No en realidad, solo digamos que Ryoma no es el único en el equipo que sabe motivar" dijo Horio "En mi opinión todo eso de la motivación son una gran tontería" dijo Momoshiro algo disgustado "Y sin embargo no hemos podido ganarles un solo partido" dijo Kaido quien lejos de querer alagar al enemigo solo quería callar a Momoshiro.

"Ahora si, es momento de ponernos serios" dijo Ryoma mientras se golpeaba una cuantas veces el rostro "Que demonios….hace 5 minutos apenas te podías mantener en pie" dijo Inui muy sorprendido "¿Querían que me cansara por ese juego de niños que ustedes llaman tennis? No me hagan reir" dijo Ryoma tan calmado y tranquilo como al principio del encuentro. " ¿Juego de niños?… ¿Insinúas que no somos dignos rivales para ti?" pregunto Tezuka obviamente molesto " Bingo, acertaste" dijo Ryoma como si la pregunta misma hubiese sido tonta, lo que solo hizo enojar mas a todos los mayores.

"No creo necesario usar mi tecnica secreta con ustedes, pero creo que se lo han ganado por el esfuerzo" dijo Ryoma devolviendo los ataques de sus oponentes " Horio….música" dijo Ryoma mientras su música comenzaba a tocar " ¿Ryoma en verdad pretende usar esa técnica aquí?" Pregunto Katsuo preocupado "Si, pensé que la estaba reservando para el torneo en Wimbledon la próxima semana" dijo Tomoka pensativa "Parece que le quiere dejar algo que recordar a sus ex compañeros" dijo Ann " Aun asi, no era para tener que usarla aquí, ese movimiento se supone es su arma secreta para esa competencia" dijo Horio delatando las intenciones de Ryoma.

Cada palabra que ellos decían solo ponía mas y mas nerviosos a Inui y a Tezuka, no era parte de sus personalidades el nerviosismo ni la desesperación, sin embargo dichas emociones salían por si mismas, no podían hacer nada contra Ryoma, incluso con tiros comunes no podían detenerlo, y la promesa de una nueva técnica solo aumentaba sus desesperación.

"Creo que es hora de mostrarles mi técnica secreta" dijo Ryoma mientras devolvia un tiro normal a sus oponentes. Después de hacer esto Ryoma se puso a jugar con su raqueta al ritmo de la música, como si fuera una guitarra eléctrica " No es el momento para eso" dijo Tezuka mientras remataba la pelota hacia el lado de Ryoma " Por el contrario, es el mejor momento" dijo Ryoma mientras hacia un movimiento muy similar al Higuma Otoshi de Fuji, solo que sus brazos quedaron completamente cruzados y el arrodillado en una pierna en la cancha " Star Symphony!!!" dijo Ryoma revelando el nombre de su técnica.

La pelota subió y subió hasta el punto de no poder verse "Este tiro es muy facil de devolver, solo tienes que calcular donde caerá la pelota" dijo Inui " Para eso tienes que descubrir donde caerá la pelota" dijo Ryoma distrayendo un poco a Inui con el comentario, pero Inui pronto descubrió a lo que se refería, del cielo no caía una, sino docenas de pelotas de tennis "C..c…como?" pregunto Tezuka muy impresionado " Le doy a la pelota un giro irregular, el cual al combinarse con el sol al momento de caer crea la ilusión de que hay mas de una.

"Entonces no abra ningún problema" dijo Inui " Solo la verdadera tiene sombra" dijo Tezuka completando lo que su pareja iba a decir " Buena suerte encontrándola" dijo Ryoma desinteresado. Efectivamente, en le suelo no se veía ninguna sombra, por mas que Inui y Tezuka buscaron no encontraron nada, hasta el momento que la pelota callo justo frente a ambos.

"Juego, Set y Partido para Ryoma" dijo la profesora Ryusaki

Ryoma le dio la mano a su ex capitán y a Inui, quienes admitieron la completa derrota "Solo hay una cosa que quiero saber Ryoma… ¿porque la pelota no proyecta sombra?" pregunto Inui muy interesado "Es solo cuestión de darle velocidad al giro, de esa manera su movimiento es tan rápido que el ojo no alcanza a captar la sombra" explico Ryoma.

"Lo hiciste bien, ganamos, me lo esperaba de ti, somos los mejores" eran solo algunas de las cosas que decía su equipo mientras se acercaban a la cancha a celebrar sus 5 victorias consecutivas. Los mayores los felicitaron a todos, era la primera vez que alguien les ganaba a tan ampliamente "Definitivamente ustedes son la generación mas fuerte que a tenido nuestra escuela" dijo Oishi " No se compara a cuando fui capitán del equipo" dijo Kaido en un tono que se podría considerar como tristeza viniendo de el.

"Son asombrosos, me sorprendió mucho que Ryoma utilizara pasos de baile como su Dance Dance step" dijo Kikumaru interesado en la técnica de Ryoma "Pensándolo bien todas las técnicas que Ryoma nos mostró estaban basadas en maquinas que se encuentras en los juegos de video" dijo Oishi pensativo "Como se te ocurrió eso Ryoma" preguntó Fuji interesado en como fue que Ryoma incorporo sus movimientos a su juego.

"No quieren escucharlo, es una historia larga y poco interesante" dijo Ryoma mientras recogía sus cosas " En realidad nos sobra bastante tiempo" dijo Momoshiro queriendo escuchar la historia " No quiero, esta no es solo mi historia, sino la de todos los miembros del equipo, no seria justo que la contara" dijo Ryoma mientras veía a su equipo y la mirada de respeto que le daban " Y yo que pensaba invitarlos a comer sushi a todos si nos lo contabas" dijo Kawamura, de pronto la mirada de todos los miembros del equipo de Ryoma cambio " Pensándolo bien creo que podemos contárselo……" dijo Ryoma mientras comenzaba a contar la historia de cómo se formo su equipo de tennis.

Como comenzó todo………En el próximo capitulo

Por fin se terminó esta primera parte de la historia, espero que les haya gustado, porque la siguiente parte será muy diferente, dejaremos los partidos de tennis por un tiempo y nos concentraremos mas en como fue que se dio la relación entre Ryoma y Sakuno, como fue que esto afecto sus amistades y como fue que los demás miembros obtuvieron sus habilidades. Espero que les gusten los próximos capítulos, no se les olvide dejar un Review para saber que les esta gustando y que no les esta gustando de esta historia. Adiós.

Nota: el dance dance revolution es una maquina simuladora de baile muy popular hoy en día en los centros de video juegos, la cual consiste en una pantalla en la cual se ven flechas que simbolizan los pasos mientras una persona se para sobre una plataforma con sensores en los lados derecho e izquierdo, así como arriba y abajo, el objetivo del juego es conseguir el puntaje máximo que te da el completar cada canción mientras los pasos que das hacen parecer como si estuvieras bailando sobre la plataforma. (Es un juego muy divertido y a mi me gusta mucho jugarlo )

Nota2: Si alguien esta leyendo esto porque en realidad no sabían lo que era les aconsejo que lo busquen por Internet y que salgan de sus casa mas seguidos (no se tomen el comentario personal :P) Nuevamente Adiós y dejen Reviews. BYE.


	4. Lo que nadie esperaba

Enemigos Inesperados

Por: Roshelio

Flashback (1)

Echizen Ryoma, jugador estrella no solo del equipo de Seigaku sino de todo Japón a nivel profesional, a pesar de ser solo un estudiante de segundo de secundaria. El y sus compañeros de equipo en el club de tennis se encontraban celebrando su victoria en el campeonato nacional, y considerando el equipo que tenían eso fue bastante difícil. Los únicos jugadores destacados que aun ganaban encuentros eran el capitán Kaido, el subcapitan Momoshiro y el joven estrella Ryoma, de vez en cuando el quipo de dobles de Arai ganaba un encuentro, pero no era algo decisivo o esperado.

A pesar de lo que los medios decían y sus títulos como equipo daban a entender, el equipo estaba bastante mal, la única razón por la que lograron avanzar al torneo nacional y ganarlo fue por el formato de los partidos, 2 partidos de dobles y 3 singles. Desde los regionales hasta los nacionales Seigaku no gano un solo partido de dobles y seguía avanzando gracias a los esfuerzos individuales de Kaido, Momoshiro y Ryoma, sin embargo con ellos tres fue suficiente para ganar.

" Eso estuvo muy cerca" dijo Momoshiro, quien estaba conversando con Kaido y Ryoma cerca de los bebederos " Pero al final ganamos" dijo Kaido aun algo inconforme " Y no gracias a ellos" dijo Ryoma algo disgustado, lo que fue notado por su vicecapitan " Ellos no tienen la culpa, todos dieron su mayor esfuerzo" dijo Momoshiro tratando de corregir su actitud " Lo se, pero……" dijo Ryoma antes de ser interrumpido por el que ahora tenia que llamar capitán "Eso te esta molestando ¿cierto?" dijo Kaido como si entendiera perfectamente a Ryoma.

"¿Eso?, ¿de que hablan?" dijo Momoshiro sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando "Se nota que eres un idiota, ponte pensar por una vez, el proximo año tu y yo nos graduaremos y Ryoma será capitán" dijo Kaido algo molesto "Aun no veo el problema" dijo Momoshiro muy pensativo. Kaido estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Ryoma se le adelanto " Momoshiro….mira las canchas, dime lo que vez " dijo Ryoma, Momoshiro volteo a ver las canchas y no noto nada extraño " solo es el equipo de tennis jugando tennis, no veo nada fuera de lo normal" dijo Momoshiro sin siquiera una pista.

"Imagínate a ese mismo equipo de tennis compitiendo contra oponentes a nivel nacional" dijo Kaido tratando de hacer reaccionar a Momoshiro " ¿ Es broma? Ninguno de ellos tiene la menor oportunid……" dijo Momoshiro antes de quedarse completamente callado, por fin vio cual era el problema "Exacto, ninguno de ellos tiene oportunidad de ganar en un torneo" dijo Ryoma algo disgustado "Puedes entrenarlos, mejorar sus habilidades y subir su nivel" dijo Momoshiro tratando de animarlo " Sabes muy bien que un equipo de tennis de nivel nacional no se hace en unos cuantos meses" dijo Kaido.

" Además……." Dijo Ryoma no muy seguro, lo que despertó la curiosidad de los otros dos " El próximo año los torneos serán mixtos" dijo Ryoma sin mucha emoción " Eso no ayudara mucho" dijo Kaido quien conocía el nivel del equipo de tennis femenino " Pero ese ya no es su problema, ustedes solo preocúpense por graduarse, déjenme el equipo de tennis a mi " dijo Ryoma tratando de que sus compañeros dejaran de pensar en eso, sin embargo Ryoma sabía que tiempos difíciles se acercaban.

Faltaban solo 2 meses para el fin del curso, los de tercer año ya no entrenaban porque debían estudiar para los exámenes de admisión a la preparatoria, las chicas habían comenzado a entrenar junto con los chicos y Ryoma era el nuevo capitán del equipo, en resumen….nada podría ir peor.

"Me alegra que ahora podamos jugar juntos Ryoma " dijo Ann, recién transferida del instituto Fudomine " Si, es genial, nos divertiremos como nunca" dijo Tomoka muy entusiasmada " Haré lo mejor que pueda" dijo Sakuno algo avergonzada 'Y comienza la tortura…….' Penso Ryoma, no era que las chicas lo incomodaran, pero distraían a los de por si malos jugadores del actual equipo, a este paso no pasarían del torneo regional.

"¿Notan a Ryoma algo estresado?" pregunto Kachiro preocupado "Tal vez tener a las chicas aquí lo pone nervioso" dijo Katsuo "A quien le importan, nuestro momento de gloria esta aquí, por fin podremos ser regulares" dijo Horio muy entusiasmado mientras se imaginaba a si mismo usando la chaqueta del equipo " Con tus habilidades lo dudo" dijo Ryoma quien apareció de la nada detrás de ellos " Si fuera ustedes me pondría a entrenar en vez de a platicar" dijo Ryoma muy fríamente " Si capitán!!" contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Pasaron los días y también los entrenamientos, y cada día que pasaba Ryoma se convencía mas y mas de que no tenían oportunidad de ganar, y con Tomoka, Ann y Sakuno ahí tampoco podía estar muy relajado, no era que le molestaran, pero no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención las 24 horas, se sentía algo incomodo.

"Esto no va a funcionar" dijo Ryoma resignado y con voz muy baja "¿Dijiste algo Ryoma?" pregunto Sakuno quien estaba justo al lado de Ryoma, pero el no se había dado cuenta "No nada, no te preocupes" dijo Ryoma lo mas normal que pudo "¿En serio?, luces algo tenso" dijo Sakuno preocupada "No es nada" dijo Ryoma tratando de convencerla, lo que la parecer funciono, ya que Sakuno volvió a su entrenamiento.

Ryoma junto a todos en una sola cancha para dar un anuncio " Atención, e decidido cambiar la manera en la que escogeremos a los regulares" dijo Ryoma a todos en el club de tennis, ocasionando murmullos por toda la cancha " Un torneo interno seria inútil, en vez de eso, aquel que pueda anotarme un mísero punto durante un partido de un set será considerado regular" dijo Ryoma mientras todo el club se quedaba petrificado " Todo el que quiera puede intentarlo, las chicas y los de primero también, es todo" dijo Ryoma, sin embargo, nadie se movió, el impacto era muy grande y las esperanzas de convertirse en regular se desvanecían

"Ryoma ¿estas loco?, no puedes jugar un partido contra cada miembro del equipo de tennis tu solo" dijo Ann preocupada "Es una locura, tu cuerpo no lo aguantara" dijo Tomoka igual de preocupada "Por el contrario, será mas fácil de lo que creen" dijo Ryoma muy confiado antes de darles la espalda y pasar junto a Sakuno " ¿Por qué haces esto? Pregunto Sakuno al momento que Ryoma pasaba "¿De que hablas?" dijo Ryoma fingiendo no saber de que hablaba " Sabes perfectamente que nadie te anotara un punto, ¿ de que estas huyendo? " pregunto Sakuno, a lo que Ryoma no respondió, solo siguió su camino.

Lo que algunos pensaron tomaría semanas Ryoma logró hacerlo en solo dos días, le ganó a cada miembro del club de tennis sin recibir un solo punto en contra, incluso Sakuno jugo contra el, a pesar de estar en contra, pero su abuela la convenció para que lo hiciera. Nuevamente Ryoma junto a todos en una sola cancha "Los resultados de la prueba son….nadie pasa" dijo Ryoma fríamente, a lo que recibió cantidad de quejas gritos e insultos "Seigaku no participara en el torneo de tennis de este año" dijo Ryoma sorprendiendo a todos, y lo que antes eran gritos ahora solo era silencio.

" ¿A que te refieres?" preguntaron algunos miembros del club de tennis " Tal vez Seigaku si participe en el torneo, pero no me tendrá a mi como jugador, mucho menos como capitán" dijo Ryoma tratando de no ver a sus compañeros de club, una vez mas solo recibe gritos e insultos " Tu deberías hacerte responsable por el club, eres el capitán" grito uno de los miembros " Es tu responsabilidad" dijo otro de los miembros de segundo, a lo que Ryoma solo se rió sarcásticamente.

"¿Mi responsabilidad, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene idea de lo que soy responsable en este momento?" pregunto Ryoma a todos en general, a lo que nadie quiso si quiera responder " Les diré…" dijo Ryoma mientras comenzaba a caminar entre los miembros del club " Tengo un montón de buenos para nada que no saben si quiera seguir ordenes y no aguantan ni un entrenamiento mediocre sin quejarse, unas niñas lloronas que no saben como sujetar bien la raqueta, chicos de primero cuyos sueños de llegar a ser regulares los distraen de practicar….al final, no soy responsable de absolutamente nada" dijo Ryoma mientras se acercaba a la puerta " Sigan con el equipo si así lo prefieren, a mi no me volverán a ver jugar tennis, ni colegial ni profesionalmente nunca mas" dijo Ryoma antes de salir del área de las canchas.

Al principio todos pensaron que era una broma de muy mal gusto por parte del príncipe del tennis, dejar al equipo de la escuela tal vez, pero arruinar su carrera era ilógico, mas sin embargo fue la decisión de Ryoma, muchos pensaron que era su manera de compensar al equipo, dejó de ir a las practicas y solo asistía a las clases obligatorias. En solo pocos días Ryoma se distancio enormemente de los que lo consideraban su amigo, nadie lo veía durante los descansos y durante las clases se veía frió y solo, como si no necesitara nada ni a nadie, pero al mismo tiempo algo triste.

A partir de ese momento el equipo de tennis se desintegró completamente, la mayoría de los miembros estaba ahí para poder practicar con Ryoma, considerado un jugador profesional a pesar de su corta edad, y en el equipo apenas quedaron los suficientes miembros para asistir a un torneo. Horio fue el único destacable que se quedo en el equipo de tennis, sus amigos tomaron caminos distintos, Katsuo se fue al equipo de Beisbol de la escuela, Kashiro pensó que el futbol americano seria una nueva experiencia, Ann decidió probar suerte en la prueba de velocidad de los 100 metros, Tomoka encontró una afición por los patines con ruedas, sin embargo ya que no era actividad de la escuela lo practicaba en la calle y Sakuno prefirió alejarse de los clubes por un tiempo, después de todo, Ryoma era la razón por la que comenzó a jugar tennis

Ryoma por su parte se estaba volviendo loco, sin jugar tennis no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, no tenía ningún pasatiempo fuera del tennis, y debido a los sucesos de los días pasados ahora tampoco tenía amigos. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la calle sin rumbo, aclarando sus pensamientos ' ¿Como fue que paso esto?' se preguntaba el que alguna vez fue el llamado principe del tennis, su vida se desmoronaba frente a el, y de cierto modo comenzaba a extrañar el ruido de sus compañeros, a pesar de que siempre le molesto.

Hundido en sus pensamientos camino por varias horas sin siquiera notar a donde iba, los gritos y la música de cierto lugar lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se paro frente al edificio y leyó el letrero "Centro de video juegos" Dijo el leyendo el letrero "Perdida de tiempo" se dijo a si mismo antes de dar media vuelta y seguir caminando. Se dio cuenta que no importaba la dirección que tomara, siempre volvía al centro de video juegos, era como si su subconsciente le tratara de decir algo. "Esta bien, ya capte el mensaje" dijo Ryoma mientras entraba de mala gana al centro de videojuegos.

Ryoma nunca había entrado a uno de esos lugares, no esperaba que fuese tan ruidoso y tan lleno de gente '¿Qué esta gente no tiene algo mejor que hacer?'pensó Ryoma antes de ir a una de las maquinas. Cada vez que se sentaba en un juego se veía el mismo patrón, leía las instrucciones para saber como se jugaba, veía la pantalla para analizar el objetivo del juego y dejaba que sus reflejos jugaran por el, obteniendo la mayoría de las veces un lugar entre los mejores 10 de cada maquina "Esto no es tan difícil "se dijo a si mismo.

Después de estar ahí por varias horas una multitud de gente en un juego capto su atención, no era que Ryoma fuera del tipo curioso, pero algo en especial capto su atención. Al acercarse pudo ver mejor el nombre del juego "Dance Dance Revolution" leyó Ryoma, se concentro tanto en el nombre que apenas se percato de quien era el que estaba bailando en la maquina, era un chico alto, de piel pálida, mirada perdida y cabello gris "¿Akutsu?" dijo Ryoma mas preguntando que saludando, el era la ultima persona que pensaba encontrar en es lugar, o utilizando esa maquina en especial, la imagen que tenía de su antiguo rival cambió para siempre.

"Miren a quien tenemos aquí, el mocoso de Seigaku" dijo Akutsu con una manera de saludar muy peculiar. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¿no deberías estar entrenando con el quipo o algo así?" pregunto Akutsu acusadoramente "Renuncié……" dijo Ryoma decepcionado de si mismo "¿ Al equipo?" pregunto Akutsu impactado " Al tennis" dijo Ryoma, haciendo que Akutsu escupiera lo que se estaba tomando sobre Ryoma " Es broma ¿no?" pregunto Akustu como si le hubieran platicado un chiste de mal gusto " No, no lo es" dijo Ryoma con la cabeza baja . Akutsu no lo podía creer, tampoco era que le importara mucho, pero simplemente las palabras Ryoma y renunciar no cabían en su cabeza al mismo tiempo, a pesar de sus diferencias parece que Akutsu respetaba la voluntad de Ryoma.

" ¿Y viniste aquí a desquitarte?" pregunto Akutsu " No en realidad, se podría decir que fue un accidente, pero me agrada este lugar" dijo Ryoma "Ya veo, en ese caso tengo el juego perfecto para ti" dijo Akutsu mientras jalaba por la fuerza a Ryoma del brazo y lo llevaba a la maquina de Dance Dance Revolution " ¿Este?" pregunto Ryoma algo incrédulo " Exacto, para este juego se necesitan reflejos ágiles y coordinación en los pies, podría decirse que te ayudara a mantener tu condición hasta que inevitablemente regreses a jugar tennis" dijo Akutsu insinuando que Ryoma no duraría mucho sin jugar, y aunque a Ryoma no le agrado el comentario decidió tratar con la maquina.

Una semana después…..

Katsuo iba bastante bien en el equipo de Béisbol, se rumoraba que sus tiros tan peculiares al momento de batear serían el arma secreta del equipo una vez empezada la temporada. "¿Qué tienen de especial sus tiros?" pregunto uno de los chicos del equipo "Ya lo veras cuando batee" dijo el entrenador. Katsuo golpeo la pelota con el bat, al principio parecía que la pelota iría hacia la derecha, pero hizo un curva tan amplia que termino del lado izquierdo del campo. "Lo vez, sus curvas son excelente" dijo el entrenador al ver a Katsuo llegar a tercera base.

" ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?" le pregunta uno de los miembros del equipo a Katsuo " No es la gran cosa, llevo algún tiempo practicando el snake del capitán del equipo de tennis, parece que mi subconsciente recuerda el movimiento" dijo Katsuo admitiendo que no sabía como lo hacía, mientras mas bateaba Katsuo mas amplia era la curva que hacia la pelota y mas problemas tenían en atraparla. Al ver esto Katsuo se veía pensativo

"Hazme un favor, tírame esta pelota " le dijo Katsuo al pitcher, dándole una pelota de tennis mientras el la iba a recibir con una raqueta . El pitcher hizo lo que se le dijo, la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas y Katsuo hizo lo mismo con la raqueta, la pelota subió y subió, era obvio que saldría de la escuela, pero el giro inusual de la pelota hizo que esta se devolviera, fue algo que nadie podía creer, la pelota regreso directamente al pitcher, quien no pudo reaccionar, si no fuera porque Katsuo lo quito del camino a tiempo la pelota le hubiera dado en la cara.

"Eso fue peligroso" dijo Katsuo preocupado pero al mismo tiempo orgullozo de lo que acababa de hacer mientras levantaba a su compañero del suelo " Lo siento Katsuo pero no perteneces al club de Béisbol" dijo el entrenador " Pero…" dijo Katsuo sin encender a que se refería " Es obvio que tus talentos serían mejor aprovechados con una raqueta" dijo el entrenador mientras tachaba a Katsuo de la lista de jugadores.

Tomoka, Ann y Sakuno habían salido de la escuela un poco antes, la única que tenía actividades deportivas era Ann y decidió que faltar un día no la mataría, estaban en una tienda comiendo helado " Aun no puedo creer que haya dicho eso" dijo Tomoka aun enojada con Ryoma " Lo se, ¿saben cuanto tiempo me tomo convencer a mis padres que me transfirieran?" dijo Ann, quien previamente había revelado que tenía sentimientos por el príncipe del tennis. "Fue su decisión, no podemos hacer mucho "dijo Sakuno, recibiendo miradas frías por parte de las otras dos.

"Además, ¿Qué otra cosa podrá estar haciendo que no sea jugar tennis?" pregunto Ann curiosa "No lo se, probablemente este practicando en una cancha del otro lado de la ciudad" dijo Tomoka " No lo creo, se veía muy serio" dijo Sakuno defendiendo a Ryoma " Cambiando de tema, no va a creer lo que Horio me dijo…." Dijo Ann preparada para contarle a sus amigas

Las horas pasaron y cada una tomo su propio camino, Ann se fue a su casa en el autobús, Tomoka prefirió ir a casa con sus patines y Sakuno prefería caminar, sentía que le ayudaba a pensar. 'Me pregunto que le sucede a Ryoma, no es como el hacer todo esto' pensaba Sakuno "Quisiera verlo…." Dijo Sakuno triste por todo lo que había pasado, cuando por azar del destino ve a Ryoma caminar por el otro lado de la calle, pensó en llamarlo, pero se le ocurrió una idea aun mejor "Lo seguiré y veré a donde va" dijo Sakuno con una pequeña risa picara.

Sakuno no tuvo que caminar mucho antes de ver a Ryoma meterse en uno de los edificios, cuando Sakuno vio a que edificio se había metido Ryoma no lo podía creer " ¿Centro de videojuegos?" leyó el letrero sorprendida , al entrar vió algo que le sorprendió aun mas " Final del torneo de Dance Dance Revolution , Akutsu contra Ryoma ¡!!" en letras grandes y llamativas " Seguramente es otro Ryoma y otro Akutsu…" dijo Sakuno pensando que era absurdo que fueran quienes ella conocía.

Sus dudas fueron aclaradas al ver un monitor donde estaban tanto Akustsu como Ryoma bailando al ritmo de la música compitiendo uno contra el otro, por un momento se quedo paralizada, no supo como reaccionar al principio, pero después una sonrisa se formo en su rostro "Por lo menos se esta divirtiendo" dijo Sakuno mientras buscaba el lugar donde estaban bailando. Terminaron de bailar y al parecer Ryoma le había ganado a Akutsu por míseros puntos " Mocoso!! Te voy a…….." dijo Akustu mientras tomaba a Ryoma por la camiseta y lo levantaba, Ryoma ya había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe " …Felicitar" dijo Akutsu terminando lo que iba a decir y bajando a un Ryoma muy confundido al suelo " Solo recuerda, eres mi pareja para el torneo doble de la próxima semana" dijo Akutsu antes de desaparecer entre la gente.

Felicitaron a Ryoma una y otra vez y decidió que era tiempo de irse "Bailaste bien" dijo Sakuno quien estaba recargada cerca de la puerta. Ryoma estaba sorprendido y a la vez apenado, no tenía idea que Sakuno estaba ahí. " ¿Q..qué haces aquí?" pregunto Ryoma apenado " Para ser sincera te seguí" dijo Sakuno inocentemente "Solo no se lo digas a nadie " dijo Ryoma ajustando su gorra " Entiendo, pero va a costarte" dijo Sakuno juguetona "Di tu precio" dijo Ryoma aceptando " Enséñame a jugar Tennis" dijo ella inocentemente "Ya te e enseñado a jugar tennis" dijo Ryoma tratando de safarse " No, quiero que me enseñes TODO lo que sepas" dijo Sakuno corrigiéndolo " ¿Todo?" pregunto Ryoma entre confundido e intrigado "T-O-D-O" dijo Sakuno lentamente pasando su dedo por la barbilla de Ryoma quien se sonrojo.


End file.
